


Loving Submission

by Comicfan



Series: Jason Todd/Artemis of Bana-Mighdall Challenge [7]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Other, Relationship Negotiation, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: Whether or not Artemis and Jason decide to move beyond being friends it's important that she gives him some information. After all there are certain things Amazons find essential to their relationships.





	Loving Submission

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of "loving submission" was in early Wonder Woman but this is my take on it. Or at least my take on the Rebirth Bana-Mighdall version.
> 
> Some of the ideas came about as a way to explain how Artemis' people reproduce despite having no men.

Sweat beaded Artemis' brow, teeth bared into an Amazon's snarl she released a fierce growl as she twisted to switch their positions. The prone body now beneath hers wasn't stunned for long and their struggle for dominance continued in earnest. He was just as out of control and desperate to be the victor as she was. Artemis attempted to pin his arms even as he tried to make a grab for her. Much like the undomesticated horses Artemis would tame he was far too wild. Her blood sang as his hips bucked up and almost unseated her with their force. A gasp of surprise passed his lips when she successfully pinned his arms only to be followed by a groan when she stilled. A smirk crossed her face as his pleading eyes begged for relief.

"Mine." She proclaimed.

"Don't...stop..." He panted trying and failing to continue their ancient dance.

"Mine." Artemis repeated giving his wrists a squeeze.

"Y-yours." The needy voice readily agreed before turning into a whine. "Please Artemis, I need--"

"Hush. I know what you need."

As ordered he fell silent and waited for her to make the next move. Pleased he had accepted so easily Artemis decided to stop teasing. He gratefully gave himself completely to her control with a sob of need. Just when they were truly picking up and Artemis started to really let go--

"Red Her ! Red Him is up! Time to eat !"

With a startled yelp Artemis tumbled off her bed into an undignified heap.

_Must my dreams torment me too?_

"I'll be up soon, Bizarro." The warrior grumbled knowing he would hear her just fine no matter what volume she used.

_I suppose the dream at least served a greater purpose than mere hormones. I can't deny even to myself how things have changed between us. I don't think we can simply move on from our mutual desires. Their too distracting to ignore._

How long had it been since she last had a lover? Months? Lust had never been a difficulty for Artemis, it had never a factor that controlled her. The flings she experienced had not been what one would define as relationships. There had been little more than sex, short term "co-workers" at best. Living in man's world required work and her skill set was very valuable. Fighting the good fight while she was making the profit needed to survive. Nothing had been like the situation with Jason though, he was Artemis' friend and teammate. Jason had come to mean a great deal to her in a short time.

Her people had certain views on love, sex and several variations. One was a friend with benefits arrangement. The idea was appealing in a way, it provided a means to rid themselves of the tension between them while not dealing with the complication of emotions. In theory they could remain friends without ruining what they had. Unfortunately theory and practice were different things in her experience. Though Jason would likely never admit it he seemed to be a romantic at heart.

Artemis had seen his book collections and knew that some of them had romances in them with epic build ups. She'd catch his interest in movies or shows with such subplots. In more vulnerable moments she would see the longing in his eyes when he watched a couple pass them on the street. Such an arrangement where sex was involved but nothing else changed could break his heart. Even if Jason only felt an attraction to her and nothing more a sham of a relationship could hurt him. It would only serve as a reminder of what he didn't have. He deserved more than a strictly physical bond that would only make his desires for a partner worse.

_No. Having the best sex of his life won't satisfy Jason in the long run especially if he developed deeper feelings for me._

Throwing on a robe over her tank too and sleep shorts Artemis glanced at herself in the mirror. A confident smile graced her face because she knew damn well that if they had sex it would be the best lay Jason Todd had ever had.

_He has no idea how intense being intimate with an Amazon is. Another reason not to rush into a physical relationship._

Believing the ball was in her court she walked with an unconscious strut to her step. Her smile widened when Jason took her in and seemed unable to look away. Perhaps the robe was a tad short and maybe it was showing a bit of cleavage. Normally she never bother caring how her wardrobe was perceived. (Except for occasions when others made it a problem. That meant Artemis would have to put them in their place.) Now that she saw his desire the mischievous side of her wanted to see if Jason would make the first move. He was obviously interested and the idea of him approaching her--when she was also keen to it--was oddly arousing.

_If he fumbles at actually flirting it would be amusing and maybe, dare I say, cute._

Snapping out of the spell he had been under Jason greeted her and offered her a plate of food. Artemis raised an eyebrow at his sudden shyness though she didn't get the chance to call him out on it. Bizarro set a new arrangement of flowers on the table. Unlike the ones he had picked for Jason the fresh bouquet had clearly been chosen by Diana. A note with an apology for her absence was clearly visible. Halfway into rolling her eyes at how thoughtful Diana always had to be Artemis wondered if Diana had planned this.

_I'm giving Diana too much credit by thinking she's sneakier than she is. If she did plot to leave Jason and me alone to confront our emotions she failed by leaving Bizarro behind._

Breakfast might have seemed uneventful to an outsider as Bizarro pattled on about a tv show he watched but it was a heavy atmosphere for the other two at the table. Jason automatically filled a glass with orange juice and made to pass it the same time Artemis attempted to grab it. Their hands touched and a jolt of electricity seemed to pass through them. Blue met unflinching green over the top of the glass. His hand slowly withdrew but the eye contact remained.

"Red Him made meal Red Her." The clone announced then when no one made to answer him annoyance entered his tone for the first time. "Red Her should say thanks."

On any other occasion Bizarro's high regard for Jason and need for manners would be adorable. It was only background noise in the midst of his teammates ongoing tension. Reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the Amazon Jason smiled at the pouting clone.

"Thanks big guy. I just threw this together for something different." The dismissive shoulder shrug Jason gave when he wasn't sure how to deal with praise made an appearance. "It's not much but I wasn't sure if you guys felt like eating out."

"Do you want to eat out?" Artemis asked innocently.

"We already have food why would I--?" The crimson flush that rose to Jason's cheeks when the euphemism finally registered was priceless.

It might have been crude to say such a thing to him. But something about his reactions made Artemis want to keep going. Would Jason be a flustered mess or join in?

Keeping her face carefully schooled she gave no indication her words were more than a curious question. Digging into her meal she almost snorted when she spotted the sausage. If it was a link and not a patty it would be like one those horrible Rom Com movies that made juvenile clumsy attempts at seduction. Not that Artemis would have used such a method, it was beneath her.

_Akila would have done it though, if not to seduce him then to get one of us to laugh. She would have liked Jason. Bizarro too. Though I suspect I'm biased I can't imagine her not liking them._

"You cook better than I expected." She confessed. Jason gave a tiny shy grin at her version of a compliment then chuckled.

"Let me guess, you thought I'd burn everything." 

"Under cook actually though I suppose I could still get food poisoning." The teasing tone only those close to her recognized took the sting out of her words.

"Please, I know better than that." Jason gave a confident smile that brought a sparkle to his eyes. "I might not be the greatest chef in the world but I know how to prepare food. Trust me, I'm _very_ thorough."

The right side of her mouth curled up as she asked: "Are you ? That's good to know."

A long drawn out sigh came from Bizarro as he reached across the table to get more pancakes. Meanwhile Jason was trying to get the deer stuck in the headlights look off his face.

"Bizarro want more syrup but Red Her not passing it. Am getting upset at lack of food."

Artemis handed him the item without looking otherwise she knew she'd get irritated and miss Jason's facial expressions. Jason cleared he throat, spared a sympathetic glance to Bizarro and met her gaze again.

"I've been thinking that since I'm doing better it might be a good time to go back to Gotham."

Her flirtatious mood almost disappeared completely at the mention of that city. It wasn't that Artemis didn't want to return she just feared it would ruin their chances at directly addressing their attraction. Faye "Ma" Gunn was acceptable company but the woman might hinder their progress by just being around much like Batman had.

"If that's what you wish, very well. I would speak to Diana first though. Batman is placing your recovery on her shoulders and she holds responsibility for your well being." 

"I know I just wanted to give you guys a heads up." Jason took a bite of scramble eggs and then gulped down his orange juice. 

"If Red Him is healthy, am happy." Bizarro said placing his empty dishes in the sink. 

_Jason has raised him well. He went from someone that lashed out physically when he was emotionally distressed to a polite and sweet person who talks about his feelings. I'd like to think I helped too though I know I wasn't as welcoming._

"Red Him has no more bad dreams." The clone missed Jason's hesitation to nod in agreement. "Red Her has loud dreams now."

"You do?" Jason frowned. Placing his fork onto his own cleared plate his attention focused on her. "I'm here if you want to talk about it? If there's anything you need?"

"Red Her did call for Red Him when she was sleeping." Bizarro mused.

_Merciful goddess no !_

"BIZARRO !" Artemis hissed trying to get him to shut up before Jason caught on.

"Her might need to move furniture. Her yelled for Red Him to go "harder" a lot." A moment of silence passed while Bizarro collected the rest of the place. The Amazon was too shocked that her dear friend had blurted out such a thing. Bizarro patted her on the back in what she's sure was supposed to be a comforting gesture. "Should ask for help. Red Him help move furniture, don't worry."

"Right. I'm sure it'd move along fine if we got into position with the right angles." Jason commented causally. After a beat he shyly glanced up and smirked.

 _Oh...he's flirting back._  A challenging gleam shone through her eyes and warmth spread in her belly at the thought. _This will either be sexy or very cheesy. I don't really care which right now._

"How would you actually get a dresser to move ?" Honestly Artemis just wanted to hear what he came up with. The set up was already cheesy enough to make her internally groan.

He rolled his eyes at whatever he just thought and said: "You remove the drawers."

If there was ever a doubt he was once Robin that joke just proved it. Artemis howled with laughter at his response until tears ran down her face. 

"That was terrible." Jason said in between chuckles.

"Yes," she snorted, "yes it was."

Bizarro stared blankly at the pair cackling among themselves. "Reds dishes ready for wash. Am going to fly. Be back later."

They waved him off as he left and slowly regained control over themselves. The two of them approached the dirty dishes to begin the process of washing them. Bizarro tried to help in the past he simply hadn't mastered his strength enough to clean then without breaking something. For a few minutes neither spoke while they washed the contents of the sink and placed everything in the dish washer. Once their task was completed Artemis boldly laced their fingers together.

"We need to talk about the elephant in the room again?" Jason asked.

"Yes. I fear we won't get the chance once we return to Gotham." Drawing him in closer she heard a tiny gasp of surprise. "Would you prefer to sit?"

"That would probably be a good idea." He agreed.

Artemis lead him by the hand to the entertainment area where they sat with their hands still linked. "Amazons have different ways of viewing relationships depending on what kind one wants. Some of it doesn't need to be discussed now as it doesn't relate to us."

_I'm fairly certain discussing open relationships, polygamy, causal thirds and more would only veer this topic off course. I don't want to get Jason's opinion on orgies at the moment._

"I'm fairly certain my people--the Bana-Mighdall--have views that differ from the Themyscians. Diana's people have lived on an island separated from most of the world for a very long time. Which makes births and interactions with normal men rare." She saw intrigue in his gaze as he followed her every word. Her thumb caressed the back of his hand and he unconsciously mimicked the motion.

"My people were isolated but we had more contact with men. We traveled, indulged our curiosities and many bore children from these unions. True relationships with men didn't really exist unless Amazons went off on their own." Artemis saw the concern on Jason's face and wondered if she had scared him.

"So...being with men is usually just to have a baby?" 

"Usually but rest assured if we did have a union that isn't my objective. I have no plans for that at the time being. Though tradition was broken when we were last there and my sisters accepted the refugees. I also left them which makes the old ways moot anyway. I still feel I need to explain this as the concept is still new to me. I have not practiced it per se though I have had a couple of male lovers after Akila died." Realizing it needed clarification Artemis made a face and back tracked. "After she died the first time. Am I explaining this right?"

"Oh. You mean you, uh, know..." He made an unclear motion with his hands like he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to explain his question visually.

"I know the "equipment." Yes." Artemis remarked dryly. "Even if I didn't have experience our sexual education is excellent. It's likely the best in the world, it has to be. For our survival through procreation and for how it affects our home lives. I suppose you could say it's an important part of our culture. While there are those that chose to remain celibate, even as part of a partnership, most have sex factor in pretty heavily with their lives with their partners."

"What's "pretty heavily" mean in this context?" Jason asked, his eyebrows were drawn close together in confusion. He probably wondered like many men if she meant they engaged in near non-stop sex though he was smarter than most because he refused to assume. The detective side of him correctly deduced there was more to what she was saying.

 _I don't think I can explain this without wounding male pride._ Artemis gave a heavy sigh before continuing.

"While you are young and less experienced in the art of sexual gratification that is not the important aspect. Have you ever heard of loving submission ?" She saw him getting uncomfortable and mentally prepared herself for the inevitable. Thanks to Diana's lasso and reporters taking an out of context quote from her most believed it meant demeaning men in bed.

"I've heard what some think it is." Jason responded neutraly.

"You can say it, Jason. I've heard it all before. S and M. Bondage. Humiliation." Noticing his gaze straying away from her Artemis used her free hand to cup his cheek. His eyes flicked back to hers and what she saw was worrying. Jason hadn't fled yet so maybe there was still hope if he was willing to hear her out. "That may hold true for some but what variation is used rests solely on the lovers. The most important part, the one that is key to all relationships is total surrender to one's partner. It doesn't have to happen every time you're intimate but each must play a part. The roles can change but the idea is total trust, to offer complete care and love. To be taken care of or be the caregiver. This will allow us to have a deeper and more meaningful relationship."

Jason thoughtfully chewed his lip, a faint redness to his cheeks made him seem so innocent. "I...I like the concept." He quietly admitted before quickly adding: "Of total trust and taking care of each other. I'm just not sure I like how this sounds like...I'm really not into that stuff. I don't want to hurt anyone or be hurt. Given my past being tied up and beaten I'm pretty sure that's a no go too."

...That made Artemis feel guilty for dreaming about her dominance over him including physically restraining him. The look on his face was a mixture of sadness and disgust. She could almost hear his thoughts berating himself for not being what she needed.

"Have you heard a word I said, Jason ? There are variations of loving submission, I'm not going to force you into something that you hate nor will I do anything I don't wish to do. Don't be ridiculous. If we both want to pursue a romantic union we would have to find our comfort zones." Her eyes darted to his as she bravely asked: "Do you want a romantic union?"

His face softened at the vulnerable question. "I'm still worried what this means for our friendship...I just don't know if I can ignore this. Do y--?"

"Yes. Obviously." Artemis was past lying about it and wanted to move forward. "I assumed you wanted a true partnership and not causal mutual intercourse. To preempt your question I have already decided on the former would work better for me."

"Yeah. You're right." Jason's eyes held such longing in them Artemis was left breathless. "I want a true partnership."

"If you're concerned about our friendship we can take it slow." At his nod she kissed his cheek. "Good. Then we've reached an agreement."

"For once." Jason joked. His expression suddenly turned serious and she gave his hand a squeeze to show her support. "I'm still not sure how this L.S. stuff works or if I agree with it."

Artemis sighed deeply. "Since we are taking this slowly there will be enough time to discuss this. I will provide reading material, illustrations and if need be charts. We can chose what we enjoy or are intrigued by. We also can mark off things we refuse to have done."

"I guess." He sounded like he still had misgivings. "I'm gonna be honest...this is new to me and I don't really get it."

"Are you feeling pressured into this? Don't lie to me, communication is very important from now on." The Amazon hoped she sounded more encouraging than nagging.

"A little." Jason admitted. "I want us to be equals and if this is so important in your culture it's something that I don't feel I can entirely say no to. What if I hate it ? Would you be in control all the time? I don't think--"

"No. We will go over everything before any action done by our reproductive organs."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You really are _such_ a romantic. I don't think I'm suppose to find that endearing."

"And yet you do because you know my bluntness is highly desirable." Her smile widened at his laugh. "One day you will confess to this for now hush while I explain. I will not be in control all the time only when you consent when we're engaged in intercourse. This won't happen on every sexual encounter. Nor will the times I consent to give you control."

The emotion in Jason's eyes was a sight to behold. He obviously didn't expect Artemis would give him control over her. In the storm of his gaze she saw flickers of desire, an excellent sign that could bypass his fears. "You want to do that?"

"Yes. Not all partnerships share roles but I always thought doing so felt right. Any other questions?" 

"Not for now. At least not about that." In a bold move Jason let his free hand card through her loose hair. "Where would you like to go for a proper date?"

Artemis smiled glad that for once they had a perfect moment between them. Hopefully many more would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Artemis has a sex dream and someone heard it" bit is a nod to the Artemis Requiem series where she has one about a guy she likes.
> 
> So yeah, I've been reading some things people had to say on WW lately which also included the loving submission stuff. Which is basically bondage, at least certain aspects. I don't know if I'll ever include sex in these fics beyond what I wrote but I figured this might be a cultural shock. It's something they would need to talk about.
> 
> While I think Jason was mostly mocking Black Mask and his people I gave his lines about not being into that scene some thought. I don't believe Jason would be into bondage. Mostly because he feels uncomfortable with it. He's been restrained in the comics without having a PTSD episode but I don't think he'd risk it. Just to let you know that's not going to change.
> 
> In case anyone's concerned since I'm a little vague due to canon vagueness but Jason is referring to DITF with being tied up. In the origin he wasn't but he newer versions he was. Also I know some fics write about Jason having a sexually abused past but I don't think it happened. I know about the potential hints some writers have put in but I'm sticking to my guns on this. So don't worry about that popping up.
> 
> While the sex talk might feel too soon when their not even dating I figured this was such a huge part of her experiences. Artemis would feel that she needed to let him know. In her POV adjustment might be harder for both of them if they dated then she brought it up. Plus she's a blunt person.


End file.
